Missing
by The.Letter.L
Summary: Jumin Han feels ashamed. He was so busy that he didn't notice her gone. How could he be such a terrible husband?
1. Day 1, 6:50am

"You promise you will come then?" Jumin asked his wife as she tied his tie around his neck. MC only smiled and nodded.

"Jumin, I've told you a million times that I would go," she paused, finishing the tie and firmly but gently placing her hands on his shoulders. "It's important to you, and I want to support you in every way I can!" she smiled. Jumin smiled himself, being warmed by his wife's words and smile.

"I just want to make sure. After all we will both be too busy today." Jumin pointed out to MC, she just frowned and sighed as she turned tend to her own clothes, grabbing a nice summer dress Jumin had gotten her on their last vacation to the beach.

"I know~ and I hate it." MC just groaned. See, today was the date of a very important banquet for Jumin's company. He spend the last month planning it, and even enlisted the help of the RFA on some of the planning. MC was a big part of it, considering she WAS the offical party planner of the RFA. They worked very hard to make this banquet special for not only the company's reputation, but enjoyable for employees and all. Each detail was maticulausly planned down to the color of the table cloths. It was especially important to Jumin because this would be the banquet honoring his father's offical retirement and mark Jumin's take over. MC finished dressing and then began to brush her hair. "You just focus on your work today hun, and I will get everything ready for tonight!" she turned back to Jumin, who was just watching her, and gave another smile. Jumin so did adore that smile. He went to embrace his wife, then he would bring her face up to look at his.

"I do not look forward to being separated from you for so long...I will call you at lunch." he breathed to her, before planing a soft kiss on her forehead. MC's smile brightened more. "After the banquet...I plan to make up for all of this separation time..." he continued as he began to play with MC's hair. MC then giggled as she wrapped her arms around Jumin's waist.

"I look forward to it..." she said, giving Jumin a kiss on the lips. Jumin deepened the kiss, seeing this as a chance to have some fun and then worked his hands up MC's back. The passion was getting more and more deepened until a phone began to ring. The two broke away slowly, locking eyes for a moment. Jumin cleared his throat pulling away completly as he went to his phone. MC began to straighten her hair and began finishing her morning routine adn Jumin anwsered his phone.

"This is Jumin Han...what?...Oh, I see, I will handle it when I get to the office...Thank you..." he hung up, MC assumed it was Jaehee, she would be the only one who would call at this time. Jumin turned back to MC. "I didn't expect to begin this hell so soon..." he said going back to MC. Jumin went to give MC another parting kiss. Usually when Jumin went to work, it was a lot less dramatic. However this day they were both so busy that they would not see each other again before the banquet, which was at 6pm. It was currently 6:53am. "I will miss you every moment I am away..." he said, gripping MC's hand one last time. MC gave a somber smile.

"I love you Jumin...have a good day at work!" she chimed as he let go and then left for his day.


	2. Chatroom Log, 1:04 pm

Chatroom, 1:04pm

-Jumin has entered the chat-

Jumin: How is everything going?

Jaehee: Everything on my end is going smoothly

Jaehee: I just have to finish a few more files before I can take the rest of the day to help set up

Jumin: Alright

Jumin: How about everyone else?

Yoosung: aahhh

Yoosung: sooo tired

Yoosung: but...everything on our end is good

Yoosung: MC is working with the decorators right now

Zen: did you stay up too late playing video games?

Yoosung: NO

Zen: really?

Yoosung: i couldnt sleep all night. must be because i stay up often?

-707 enters the chat-

Yoosung: I feel bad because MC is working circles around me.

707: MY POOR YOOSUNG

707: you should just never sleep

707: like me!

Zen: that...does not sound healthy...

707: what else is new?

Jaehee: I must say that i can relate to Yoosung

Yoosung: ?

Jaehee: I don't get much sleep either, but its mostly due to work

Zen: Maybe if Jumin would not work you so much...

Jumin: Nonsense

Jumin: Jaehee works about the average that most assistants usually do

Jumin: Assistant Kang just works overly well

Yoosung: is...is that suppose to be a complement?

707: i think so

Zen: a terrible one if you ask me

Jaehee:...

Jaehee: Anyways, I must excuse myself to finish my work.

Yoosung: SEE YOU SOON

Zen: Bye

-Jaehee has left the chat-

Jumin: Assistant Kang is on top performance, Yoosung is struggling

Jumin: anything else?

Yoosung: TT_TT

707: security should be covered

707: ive got eyes on the whole building!

707: THE DEFENDER OF JUSTICE WILL SAVE ANYONE WHO IS IN NEED OF RESCUING!

Zen: after my rehersal, I should be able to make it about an hour before it starts

Zen: getting ready to look presentable

Zen: not that THAT will be too hard to do

Zen: my handsome body just needs a tune up before I go

Jumin: I am kind of curious

Jumin: Yoosung, what is MC doing right now that she cannot be in the chat?

Zen: are you ignoring me?

Yoosung: like i said, helping the decorators...

Yoosung: she mentioned she forgot to charge her phone, so it is in the kitchen charging

Jumin: Her phone is dead?

Zen: -_-

Zen: I am being ignored

Jumin: I will have to buy her a new phone that has longer batter life

Yoosung: OR you could get her a wireless charger is you are that worried about it

Jumin: wireless charger...I didn't even know those existed

Jumin: how do they work?

Yoosung: you dont know?

Zen: you just set your phone on top of the charger dude

Zen: no plugs to loose

Yoosung: unless it is the one plugging the charger to the wall

Yoosung: TT_TT

Yoosung: ive lost one of those before

Zen: you have a wireless charger?

Yoosung: no...this is too my regular charger

707: how did you manage that?

Jumin:...

Yoosung: well i brought it with me to school once

Jumin: I feel we have gone off topic

Jumin: as much as I would love to learn more about this, today is not the day

Yoosung: OTL

Zen: i suppose that is true

707: i have visual on MC

707: man, she is running around the place

707: LIKE A BOSS

Yoosung: that is what I am saying

Yoosung: she reminds me of Rika when she would plan evens

Jumin: Please inform her that I would like to speak with her at her convenience

Yoosung: ok

Jumin: Please do your best and do not make my wife work herself to death

Yoosung: TT_TT

Yoosung: i better get back then, see you all later

-Yoosung has left the chat-

Zen: I better go too, need to wrap up this rehearsal

Zen: Wish MC the best of luck from me~

-Zen has left the chat-

707: ah

707: she ran to go save something from falling off the table

707: she tripped

707: YOOSUNG TO THE RESCUE

707:...

707: and Yoosung is down too

Jumin: Stop spying on my wife and send me a feed of that camera

707: yeah yeah

707: you are lucky i have actual work to do

707: might watch this for a good hbc break later

Jumin: send me the feed!

707: DEFENDER 707 IS OFF

707: NYYOOOMMM

-707 has left the chat-

Jumin: Luciel

Jumin: fine

Jumin: MC, if you see this please be careful and call me

Jumin: I miss you terribly

Jumin: good luck my bright angel!

-Jumin has left the chat-


	3. Phone Call, 2:15pm

[author's note: I know this is slow building and the chapters are short, but making the story as close to the actual game is how i see fit for this...its coming i promise!]

Jumin was in the middle of writing a report when his phone went off. He glanced at the caller ID to see that to read 'MC'. Without hesitation he picked up the phone and swiped the answer the call.

"Hello MC," he said, a smile came across his face at the words. "How are you?"

"Ah, I am fine honey!" MC said a bit frantic "Sorry it took so long to call you back. We had some...issues." she said with a sigh. Jumin's brows furrowed with worry.

"Are you sure my love? It does not sound like you are stressed." He turned his chair to face out the window, toward the direction that MC was working at. His office had an amazing view, he could see most of the city from that window, so it was no surprise that Jumin was able to pick a location so easily for the banquet. "Plus, I heard you took a nasty fall...I should send over some security guards to do the heavy work for you." he stated flatly.

"Ah! What? No...how do you know that?" MC asked, a bit horrified. "No. I am fine. I just have a scratch on my arm. It was no big deal honey."

"No big deal? My wife got hurt, and that is unacceptable." Jumin stood up and began to pace. "Yoosung should have been more focused and not fooling around on the chat..." Jumin began to rant, but it was broken up by MC chuckling on the other side.

"Jumin, I was just being clumsy, and I let Yoosung have a break because he is working so hard." MC reassured Jumin, who paused at her chuckle, a light blush on his cheeks. "Everything will be perfect tonight...you just have to relax and let me handle it..." MC paused for a moment. "Oh...I am getting another call...I will have to call you later...I love you Jumin!" MC chimed happily.

"I love you too...please try to be more careful.." he wished MC.

"I will! I promise! Have a good day at work!" MC finished before she hung up. Jumin just pulled his phone down to his face and just looked at the number flash before locking again. He brushed his hand through his hair setting his phone down on his desk before turning back to the window. He had hoped MC would be okay. He also appreciated all of her hard work, and that is what sparked the idea. He decided to book MC a full spa day when this is all over. That is when he heard a knock on the door. Jaehee came in after being prompted too.

"Mr. Han, I am done with all of my work...should I head over to help prepare for the banquet?" she asked, as if she didn't know the answer.

"...please do..." was all Jumin said.


	4. Chatroom Log, 4:36pm

Chatroom Log, 4:36

-Jumin has entered the chat-

Jumin: MC are you here?

Yoosung: oh, she said she was going to go pick up the cake

Jumin: picking up the cake?

Jumin: why was it not delivered?

Yoosung: I...am not sure

Jaehee: She wanted to make sure that if they made any mistakes, they would fix it on the spot

Zen: that...sounds familiar...

Yoosung: I know what you mean

Yoosung: i think Jumin is rubbing off on her

Jumin: Perfect

Zen: -_-

Jaehee:...

Jumin: See to it that all of MC's hard work is not in vein!

Jumin: However, I would have preferred that she had it delivered

Jaehee: I understand

Zen: cut MC some slack, she just wants this to be perfect

Jumin: I understand

Jumin: but I cannot help but worry

Yoosung: you should relax! we are working hard to make this whole thing perfect!

-707 has entered the chat-

707: are you maybe thinking of when MC tripped earlier?

707: to be fair, I dont think that was her fault...

Yoosung: 0.0

Yoosung: How did you know that?

Jaehee: MC tripped?

707: I saw for myself

707: i have hacks on all the security cameras in the building

707: it was _hilarious_

Yoosung: WHAT?

707: I think it was even more hilarious when YOU tripped

Yoosung: O.O;

Zen: is she okay?

Jaehee: she didn't mention anything earlier...she must be okay if she is still moving as quickly as she is

Jumin: I will have her see a doctor when all of this

Jumin: knowing her...she won't admit any pain until this banquet is over

Yoosung: true...

Zen: oh, I just got out of rehearsal...I am on my way home so I can get ready

Jaehee: yes good

Jaehee: I look forward to your role as the master of ceremonies

Zen: to be honest I am a bit nervous

Zen: I have never done anything like that before...most of my roles usually have scripts

Jumin: a program will do just as good for you

Zen: =_=)(

Zen: it is not that simple, geez

Jaehee: I know, acting is serious work

Zen: Thank you Jaehee

Jaehee: ^^

707: MC is walking through the entrance now

Yoosung: oh! I see her, I will got and help her

Yoosung: That box looks huge!

-Yoosung has left the chat-

Jaehee: I will go too,

Jaehee: Zen, see you when you get here

-Jaehee has left the chat-

Jumin: I should hurry and leave as well...

Jumin: Luciel, please keep a eye on MC.

707: will do!

-Jumin has left the chat-


	5. Day 1, 6:28pm

Jumin tied his tie as Driver Kim drove to the banquet venue. He had taken a quick trip home, hoping to find MC getting ready as well. When he arrived home, he saw that Elizabeth the 3rd had been feed and taken care of. He must have missed MC coming home, damn. So he quickly got ready himself and headed out.

He took a quick glance out the window to see the street people just wondering about. He often wondered what it would be like to be...like them? Simple jobs and simple lifes. He knew that he would never truly know for himself, but that was why he loved MC. She would be his window to see into the lives of all the street wonderers. Jumin's eyes soon rested on some unusual looking fellows. He turned his head to look forward when he thought one of them had made eye-contact with him...but that was not possible. For one his windows where tented and another Driver Kim was driving so fast by the group.

As Driver Kim pulled into the parking lot of the venue, Jumin had a small feeling of worry. He looked back to the area he saw the group and noticed that they were gone. Maybe they were far enough from the building that Jumin could not see them anymore? Jumin shook the thoughts out of his head and began to focus on the night ahead. He looked at his watch to see he had arrived on time now, 6:30pm. Looking up he noticed a small crown of paparazzi outside the building ready for the next scoop. With a heavy sigh the door was opened for Jumin to exit and he began to walk forward. His only thoughts began to migrate to finding MC.

Bypassing the paparazzi, he walked into the building's front entrance with his usual cool stride. He began to adjust his cuff links when he walked into the banquet hall, being welcomed by calm, yet elegant music. Jumin looked to see a live orchestra playing in the corner of the hall and each member dressed in black themes. Jumin smiled a bit as he thought about all of the late nights MC had planning each detail. He walked more forward to see the room decorated with fabulous lights, not too bright and yet gave the room a special glow. He had remembered over hearing MC's phone call about those. MC was having a hard time finding words for the look this is. -You know...it has to make everyone there feel special...like the feeling you get for doing a good job!- was a noteworthy quote that Jumin had kept close in his heart, MC cared so much for others. This thought made his need to see MC and complement her work even greater. He looked around the hall and then noticed Jaehee standing by stage, giving Zen a few words before he would act as this events Master of Ceremonies. Jumin briskly walked up to them.

"Good evening Zen, Assistant Kang." he greeted the two. This must have surprised them because they both turned to Jumin with an odd look on their face.

"...Good evening Mr. Han." Jaehee nodded back, "I was not expecting you to come so soon...you didn't escort Mr. Chairman?" she asked.

"Yeah, don't you think you should escort your own father to his own party?" Zen asked. Jumin just folded his arms.

"He said he would rather be escorted by Esmeralda." he was referring to his father's new lover. He had never personally met this one, but this relationship seemed to last longer than his past flings. "Have either of you seen MC? I want to complement her hard work." Jumin smiled more. Jaehee looked around.

"Last time I saw her she was in the kitchen...something about being a chef short?" Jaehee mentioned. Jumin just thanked the two, and wished Zen good luck. He began to walk toward the kitchen, remembering his conversation with MC to include the RFA in this event. Jumin didn't want to confuse people with event held by RFA when it was held by C&R. MC insisted that it was reasonable because they were close with the members of the RFA. When Jumin finally agreed to ask V, that is when she brought up the idea of letting Zen be the MoC. Jumin was not a fan of the idea, but MC reassured him that Zen was a professional.

Jumin opened the door to the kitchen to see tons of people working hard, baking this, breading that and what not. Jumin will be the first to admit that he did not understand cooking and usually left that to his own personal chef to do it all. That changed because of MC. MC would usually surprise Jumin with cakes, pies or even a full course meal some days. Finally, he saw a familiar brunette in the far corner of the kitchen...covered with flour. Jumin's brow furrowed. The thought of MC spending the night cooking in the kitchen instead of just enjoying all of her hard work made him upset. He walked over by her side to watch what she was doing a bit closer. MC took notice of the change in tone in the room and looked up to Jumin, with a smile brimming with happiness.

"Hi honey!" MC chimed with her voice filled with enthusiasm. "How does everything look?" she asked not stopping with her cooking. She was working on rolling some dough.

"What are you doing?" Jumin asked a bit flatly. MC paused a bit confused.

"...you don't like the decorations?" she asked a bit disappointing. The tone in her voice brought Jumin back to his reason for finding the love of his life.

"Oh...no. I wanted to tell you that you did a wonderful job with the decorations my love..." he smiled and then frowned again looking to her clothes. Although she looked quite adorable to Jumin, this was not how he wanted his wife to look in front of his company, let alone his father. "I wanted to know what happened for you to end up this way?" he took her hand and gently pulled MC away from her work. MC just looked back to the mound of dough, then down to herself, and then up to Jumin.

"Oh, well one of the chefs had began to get sick. So I sent them home and decided to hop into his place until we got the majority of the cooking done." MC reasoned with Jumin, which only made Jumin look her up and down.

"MC I know you wanted to help but...I need you to be presentable tonight." he paused "...you always look beautiful to me, but as the wife of the heir of C&R on a night like this..." MC gently pulled away from Jumin. Obviously nerves and fatigue began to set in as MC began to panic a bit, her floured hand brushing her hair in an attempt to cope.

"Oh...oh no...I am so sorry Jumin...I..." MC was tearing up. This whole event must have been a stressful time for her. Jumin came closer in an attempt to sooth his wife.

"MC, please calm down...we can fix this." he began to try to hug MC, but she pulled away quickly.

"NO...I don't want you looking dirty like me..." her voice was in a quiet hysterics. Jumin simply took his hand and began to stroke her cheek.

"Love...relax...we can fix this." Jumin began to explain calmly. "I took into account that something like this would happen. The second floor of this building has a dressing room...shower and all." he smiled to her, her body becoming less tense now. "All I have to do is get a dress delivered...okay?" he finished. MC wiped away what tears started and smiled to Jumin.

"Who do I call?" MC asked, but Jumin took his other hand and brought MC in for a sweet kiss on her head.

"Let me love, you have taken care of enough..." Jumin whispered to her, then letting her go. She just quickly rushed out of the kitchen. Jumin then turned to the staff, who watched MC's mini break down. "Please see to it that everything is taken care of...do what you must..." he stated in his cool tone, reaching down for his phone. That is when he noticed MC's phone on the kitchen table. He casually picked it up and placed it into his pocket to give to MC later. Last thing he wanted was for MC to 'loose' her phone and panic again. He took out his phone, dialed the number to the nearest dress shop and ordered the most expensive dress he could at a moments notice. He also paid to have it delivered to the building...as soon as possible.


	6. Day 1, 9:53pm

**_[Author's note: yyeeeaahhhh there is a sadistic side of me that says that there was a serious lack of live endangerment in Jumin's route...so here we go!]_**

It had been a long day, and an even longer night. The banquet was nearing it's end, with it's guests beginning to leave. Jumin came back into the banquet hall, loosening his tie after seeing his father and company off. His father was red cheeked and merry from the night's festivities. Jumin made sure he had made it safely to his vehicle, and then simply walked back inside. He looked at the nearly empty banquet hall and all of the decorations now seeming less formal, almost like a spell broke. That reminded Jumin of that one fairy tale he was read too as child. What was it called again? He thought it over, now looking at the clean up crew begin their nightly chores. His mind now went to a single focus...where was his wife? He had remembered seeing a glimpse of her at one point during the ceremony...behind the scenes. MC should have been front and center of it all, it was her hard work after all. He also knew that she was the type of person who was just happy to participate.

Jumin looked around, he saw Yoosung and Zen having a few drinks.

"Cheers Yoosung! This was a good night!" Zen chimed with his glass raised high. Yoosung hesitated a bit.

"Should we not wait and toast with the others?" Yoosung asked, but Zen laughed, making it obvious that THIS was not his first drink of the night.

"You are right...let's gather everyone..." Zen stated, looking over at Jumin then. "Oi, Jumin! Come and toast with us!" he called out. Jumin only looked around a bit more.

"Gladly, but first I want to find MC, have you seen her?" Jumin called back. Zen and Yoosung looked to each other a bit confused.

"...last time I saw her she was heading to the kitchen to check on the cooks..." Yoosung said in a thinking tone. With that Jumin went to the kitchen. "But...that was a few hours ago..." Yoosung stated to Zen, before getting just as curious and starting to look himself. Jumin opened the doors to the entrance of the kitchen, and only say Jaehee nibbling on some left over cake. When she took notice of Jumin, she quickly stopped, obviously flustered that she had been caught and by her boss no doubt. Jumin took a few strides toward Jaehee.

"Assistant Kang...have you seen MC?" he asking, not even really paying attention to what she was doing beforehand. Jaehee began to shake the crumbs off or her hands.

"I think last time we spoke she was in the bathroom...but that had to been hours ago." Jaehee answered. No one had seen MC for a few hours? how was that possible? Jumin began to pull out his phone quickly and dialed 707. If anyone could give him a quick location on MC it would be him. There was a few dial tones before he picked up.

"Hello?" Seven chimed up from the other side of the line. Jumin turned away and left the kitchen, Jaehee following soon after.

"Luciel...can you give me a location on MC? No one knows where she went to." Jumin asked a bit dry. There was very clear keyboard strokes in the background as the conversation went on.

"Yeah, hang on a sec..." there was a slight pause that turned into silence. Jumin could tell something had happened. "Oh...I can't find her in the building...do you think she went ahead on home?" Seven asked. Jumin began to get frustrated by that point...all he wanted to do was see his wife.

"Of course not...Driver Kim would have told me so." Jumin spat back. Seven began to type a bit more.

"Relax...I can track the RFA app on her phone..." another pause, then there was an air of confusion on Seven's voice. "The tracker says she is right next to you..."

"Right next to me? Stop joking around...I think I would have noticed if she was-" Jumin said as he placed his hand in his pocket. When he did, he had a grim reminder.

"That is where the tracker says she is..." Seven said. Jumin felt something in his pocket and brought it out to see it was MC's phone. Jumin held it out in front of him, feeling a sinking in his gut.

"...I have her phone. I was going to give it back to her but...I didn't see her all night..." Jumin mumbled into the phone. It was a small thing, really thoughtless. Most people would revel in the fact that they held something so dear to someone else in their possession. Jumin, however, felt a bit sick. If MC didn't have her phone then there was no way of him to get in touch with her. That was a fear of Jumin's, not being able to get into contact with the love of his life? By then his expression had went cold, and Zen had come up to him and Jaehee not fully understanding the situation.

"Oh...oooohhhh...that's why..." Seven said in response.

"...the dressing room...do you have a camera in the dressing room?" Jumin asked with his C&R voice...a very serious and flat voice. "I...let me see what room that is..." Seven began to click away when Yoosung came into the hall. He had seemed in a frenzy as he came, almost tripping again, into the group now crowded around Jumin.

"Jumin...Zen...I...I think something is wrong.." Yoosung said between breaths. Jumin turned his attention to the small college student. "I went to see if maybe MC was up in that room she got changed in...and I think you guys better come look for yourself..." he finally finished. Jumin didn't even wait for a conference, did not wait on the decisions or discussions of the other members. With quick but smooth strides he began to walk up the stairs. At first, his steps were only brisk. The closer and closer he got to the dressing room, the faster Jumin would move. He really gave his security a run for their money when Jumin made a mad dash up the steps, so he had been alone when the door labeled "Ladies Dressing" came into his sight, Jumin broke into a sprint. The logical part of his brain had told him over and over again that he was overreacting, MC was more than likely home. She had somehow gotten back to the penthouse on her own and was now happily dosed off on the couch of the living room, Elizabeth the 3rd resting on her lap waiting for him to get home. Jumin wanted to believe this...he desperately wanted to believe this story he had weaved into his head. His hand firmly grasped the door knob and he practically kicked the door down trying to let himself in. What he had found made the pit in his stomach deepen.

It was an empty room...but it was soul crushingly empty. Jumin looked around to see that a few things were out of place...at least from where they should be in any normal setting. Pillows from the couch had been thrown across the room, clothes scattered on the floor...bottles of the perfume Jumin purchased just for MC were broken every where, giving the room a nice fragrance of emptiness. After all, perfume smells its best on the one you love and was nothing more than stale water crashed on the floor. Jumin took a few steps in to investigate a bit further when he noticed the window open as well. Jumin would have not found this odd, maybe MC accidentally broke the bottles and had to get some fresh air...it was the second floor after all. That is when he also noticed the window had been broken. There was glass on the floor so...it was broken from the outside. Jumin stopped in his tracks, as if he just theorized the worst had happened. He didn't notice the other RFA members OR the security enter the room, he just continued to look around the room. Jumin was in denial...or maybe even in shock...but he just continued to look. He should have listened to Jaehee as she was calling him to come out of the room. It had fallen silent on Jumin, all of the member's voices. Jumin then saw a shoe. It was a strapped high heel Jumin had picked out...however it was odd...why only 1 of them? He looked...and looked...her other shoes were there...but not the mate to his. Jumin looked up to the others in the room, they all looked to one spot by the window...barely out of sight. Jumin followed their glances, and then a rush of panic ran over his mind. It was a bloody foot print. No doubt from all of the broken glass...


	7. Day 2, 1:17am

Jumin didn't remember much after that. After the bloody foot print fell into his sight everything just...seemed to disappear. Jumin seemed to be in lock down. He walked when instructed, be spoke when asked a question...what exactly did that officer say? He looked around his surroundings now...when did he get back to the penthouse? He stood up from his long silent reflection. He looked to his side to see that Elizabeth 3rd was resting on the bed...on her side of the bed.

"...I know..." was all Jumin could muster as he decided to leave the bedroom. He walked to the living room and out of the windows. It was early in the morning, and a strange sense of fatigue filled Jumin's lungs. Just where did she go? Did some one take her away from him? Who would dare...? Jumin looked down to his phone at that moment. There were what seemed like endless missed calls from everyone. Most of the missed calls came from the RFA members. Jumin could not bare showing his fellow members his weakness...he then decided it would be a better idea to just log into the chat instead of speaking. His throat was too dry, too rough for speaking. It was like someone took his voice away when they took MC out of his life. Even after it all, Jumin had decided that action was needed...now. His fingers shook a bit logging in...was it the lack of sleep? He hadn't eaten since the party...maybe it was because he was dehydrated? It does not matter, nothing mattered to Jumin at this point except to find MC.

 **-Jumin Han entered the chat-**

Jaehee: regardless

Jaehee: the police had started their investigation hours ago

Jaehee: I would think Luciel would be far more efficient looking into the security cameras

Jaehee: Oh...Mr. Han

Yoosung: Jumin...how are you feeling?

 _Most of the time...this is when MC would greet Jumin with warm words. Jumin felt a stabbing pain in his gut, knowing that would not be the case this time._

Jumin: Do not worry about me

Yoosung: Jumin...

Zen: hey...I am sure where ever MC is...she is fine

 _How could Zen know? Does he know something? Jumin's posture tensed at the thought and his fist clenched around the phone._

Jaehee: Mr. Han, Mr. Director has informed me that you will be taking time off due to...these events.

Jaehee: I will postpone all meetings until further notice

Jumin: There will be no need for that.

Jaehee: ...Mr. Han?

Jumin: Tell my father that I will be at work on time tomorrow

Jumin: or is it today...?

 _Jumin took his free hand and ran it through his hair, he then looked at his watch to see that time had now slipped to 1:30am._

Yoosung: no, i think you need to take some time off...

Jaehee: Mr. Han, I must agree with Yoosung.

Jaehee: The police will get to the bottom of this

Zen: yeah, and Seven is also working hard too

Zen: he said something about taking the security camera apart pixel by pixel if he had to

Yoosung: yeah, so why dont you just stay home tomorrow?

 _Jumin clenched his teeth. He could not stay in this empty house without his wife. Jumin looked from the messenger around the penthouse once again. It had an air of loneliness about it now more than ever. Just about everything in the place reminded him of MC in one way or another._

Jumin: No.

Jumin: That is final.

Jaehee:...

Jaehee: yes, Mr. Han.

Zen: fine then.

-707 has entered the chat-

707: Jumin

707: i have looked at the security footage over and over again

707: all I could tell is the kidnapper came through the window

707: I will look a bit more in depth and keep you updated

Jumin: Please do

Yoosung: I thought the police forced us to hand over all evidence?

707: they did

Jaehee:...does not surprise me

Zen: is that not...some sort of illegal?

707: LOL

707: 'some sort of'

707: it totally is :D

707: with my experience

707: why let other people do all the work

707: when you could just do it yourself~

Yoosung: I guess that makes sense?

Zen: whatever

Zen: just don't get caught

707: ZEN HOW DARE YOU

707: I AM GOD 707, DEFENDER OF JUSTICE

Jumin looked away from the messenger at this point. He could not stand the light joking coming from his co-members. MC was missing and they joke about trivial things? Without much else, Jumin logged out of the chat.

 _-Jumin Han has left the chatroom-_

Jumin leaned back on his seat, staring blankly up at the ceiling now, the only place that was blank and void of any memories of MC. Jumin did not move from that spot until sunrise. His mind was blank and his heart was injured. What was he suppose to do without her? Jumin looked out of his window to see the sunlight peeking over the horizon. He then realized that he didn't ever get the chance to watch the sunrise with MC. Where ever MC was...was she able to watch it with him now? When the thought of MC not being able to see the sunlight enraged him. He roughly got up and called the police once more. Again, they reassured him that they would handle it and hung up with him. Jumin could not help but feel that they were treating this case like some average missing person case...they were dead wrong. MC was far from an average person and Jumin then decided to hire professionals. Money was no object...


	8. Day 5, 11:35pm

Jumin had not slept more than 5 hours in the past 5 days. How could he? His love of his life had went missing and he was just suppose to rest comfortably while MC was gone? Jumin had been sitting at his office desk, working on some of his paper work. He had reverted back to his emotionless state, if not worse in the past few days. Jaehee had to make sure he ate because if left alone then Jumin simply would not. His mentality was that if MC was suffering, then he would too. He tried to explain this to Jaehee once. Jaehee only shook her head and said 'MC would want you to take better care of yourself'. Jumin ignored Jaehee's pleas and continued to throw himself into work. That was the case until his father stepped in. Even if Mr. Chairman couldn't understand what was going on in Jumin's head, he did know that his son was suffering.

"Jumin," he started, "I know that MC missing must be hard on you." he stated flatly while cutting his steak. Mr. Chairman decided to take Jumin out for lunch away from the office to try to sort Jumin out. Jumin would only poke at his own food with his fork, lost in a sea that was his thoughts.

"It is not easy...but I have the best men working on it." Jumin said in his cold, monotone voice. There was a slight pause before the chairman continued.

"I see. I hope they find her quickly...but in the mean time I would like to make a request," Mr. Chairman stopped to sip his drink as Jumin's eyes rolled up to look at his father. "well, I suppose it is more of a demand. I think it would be a good idea if you took some time off from work." With that, Jumin set his fork down and sat up straight to focus on his father.

"With all due respect I cannot do that. If I left work unattended then nothing would get done. Besides, you were preparing to retire soon." Jumin placed his hands in his lap carefully. Mr. Chairman shook his head to Jumin's remarks.

"Son, I am going to level with you. Your work performance has slowly dragged downward since the night MC was..." he stopped to rub his temple, thinking of how he can word this without being too hurtful. "...You have not been taking care of yourself. Chief Assistant Kang had mentioned to me that you won't eat. You also look like the dead...when did you last have a restful sleep?" he asked with a concerned voice.

"I slept for 2 hours, 24 minutes and 39 seconds last night." Jumin responded quickly, just as calculative as ever. "I will also have to speak with Assistant Kang about bothering you with my insignificant habits." The frown on Mr. Chairman's face grew more intense at his son's words.

"You should not blow off someone's concerns...especially if they care for your well being." he scolded Jumin. This took Jumin a bit by surprise, just why is everyone suddenly worried about him and not finding MC? Jumin sat back in his chair with his eyes closed. "Jumin, as your father and your boss, I am forcing you to take a week's vacation. Take this time to sort your affairs, collect yourself, and regain lost sleep." Mr. Chairman finished and Jumin crossed his arms.

"If you insist then I cannot deny it..." Jumin responded. The rest of the lunch was simply Mr. Chairman then taking leave to go back to work while leaving Jumin to yet again pick at his food. When he grew tired of this, he logged into the messenger.

 **-Jumin Han has entered the chat-**

Jumin: Assistant Kang, why did you tell my father about my eating habits?

Jumin: he does not need to be bothered with such trivial information

Jaehee: I am sorry Mr. Han,

Jaehee: but I cannot allow you to treat yourself so poorly in these times

Zen: huh

Zen: I didn't know you could be so brave Jaehee

Zen: ^^

Zen: nice job

Jumin: 'brave'?

Jumin: more like foolish

Jumin: my father forced me to go on holiday

Jaehee: he...he did?

Jumin: yes

Jaehee: for how long?

Jumin: 1 week.

Jaehee:...alright then

Zen: but that is a good thing right?

Jumin: I am going to get behind at work when my father should be retiring.

 _Jumin took pause then. He was getting angry. He needed someone to blame for this turn of events._

Jaehee: you do not need to worry

Jaehee: I will make any necessary precautions to make sure your workload does not become too heavy while you are gone

Zen: but...is that not putting more work on you Jaehee?

Jaehee: it's alright

Jaehee: as long as Mr. Han can get some rest then

Jaehee: it will be worth it

Zen: i guess you are right

Jumin: If that is how you feel Assistant Kang, then I expect full reports sent to my email

Jaehee: ...reports about?

Jumin: Everything

Jumin: just because I am forced to be out of work does not mean I expect to be out of the loop.

Jumin: I want detailed reports of all the going ons at C&R everyday until I return.

Jaehee: understood...

Zen: hey, she was just trying to help you

Zen: do you have to be such a jerk?

 **-Jumin has left the chat-**

He logged out as soon as he could, now looking around to fully notice that he was alone at the table. With a heavy sigh he picked up his coat, left a tip, and then left the restaurant. If he has stayed still then he would have gone mad. He walked out to the street and began to head to his car when he thought of something. If they drove him home, it would be sooner that he would return to the empty shell of their home. He looked at the sidewalk under his feet and then back away from the car.

"Mr. Han? Are you ready?" Driver Kim asked, a bit hesitantly but with concern. Jumin shook his head.

"I think I will walk." Jumin stated as he began to walk the opposite direction the car was facing. He didn't hear if Driver Kim or even his security objected, he just kept on walking forward step by step. after walking blindly for a few minutes, Jumin began to uncuff his shirt sleeves. He then loosened his tie and then began to look around...suddenly feeling over dressed. Yes, he didn't ever consider walking anywhere until he met MC. She would often like to take night strolls with him, despite his protests claiming it was too dangerous. When she finally had managed to convince Jumin to walk with her, he had been very surprised how much he liked it. He specifically remembered one night sometime last winter when it had began to snow. The glimmer in MC's eyes made it not cold anymore for Jumin. He wanted to capture her happiness from that night and bring it to himself now...but he knew that would be easier if MC was beside him. Lost in his memories, he suddenly realized he had been walking in their usual walking route. This thought made his heart sink into the pit of loneliness he had dug in the past week for himself. Just when he looked around at the familiar sights he noticed a familiar looking person. He spotted someone watching him from a alleyway, but soon ducked behind the wall as soon as he took notice of the person. Jumin thought it odd, but something in him told him to follow the person. Jumin quickly rushed to the alleyway and peaked around the corner just in time to see this white headed person make the turn to go deeper in the alleyway. Although everything in his mind told Jumin this was dangerous and that he should turn back, his heart told him to follow. So, he did just that. He followed where he saw the person walk, being very cautious as to not alert anyone that he was there. Jumin turned the next corner to see a black van, door open while the white haired stranger climb in. the back. As the door closed behind him, he turned to notice Jumin watching. Jumin felt a scratching feeling of dread as he made eye contact with the man, only for the man to smile a sinister smile and give a small wave as the door fully closed. Jumin was about to chase after the man, but then the van suddenly raced off.


	9. Day 7 3:45pm

Jumin had been frantically researching. He had not left his penthouse since he returned from his walk. He had made the living area his dwelling most of the time, only really leaving to tend to Elizabeth 3rd or for bathroom breaks on the occasion. He sat back in his chair rubbing his eyes from the computer monitor. Between his emails from Jaehee and his research on any local news it was clear that his fatigue was starting to take hold. As he let his hands fall to his side, staring at the ceiling as he thought of the last time he logged into the chatroom. Slowly he go his phone from the table and logged in.

 **-Jumin has entered the chat-**

707: AH!

Yoosung: Jumin! You are here!

Jumin:...yes?

Yoosung: you havent logged in

Yoosung: for like a day

Yoosung: i was starting to think something happened

Jumin: it is not like I am inactive

Jumin: I am glad you are here Luciel

707: ahhh...

707: I was having a nice conversation with Yoosung T_T

Jumin: Did you receive the emails I have sent you?

707: in the past 5 minutes?

707: no.

Yoosung: Jumin...have you been doing okay?

Yoosung: everyone is worrying about you...you know

Jumin: I am fine.

Jumin: I sent you some more articles to analyse

707: listen...

707: i did what you asked...looking up the case files of those people

707: as far as i can tell, I cannot string them together

707: it seems those kidnappings had nothing to do with each other

Yoosung: O.O

Yoosung: wait wait wait

Yoosung: what kidnappings?

Jumin: and nothing seems odd about them?

707: nope. just usual not-out-of-the-ordinary disappearances

Jumin: Hmm...

Jumin: Maybe the files I sent you will help paint a clearer picture.

Jumin: Please notify me as soon as you get the files.

707:...

707: i will do what i can for now

 **-707 has left the chat-**

Yoosung: hey Jumin...

Yoosung: you are not...trying to find MC on your own

Yoosung: are you?

Jumin: The police and special unit I hired have proven useless

Jumin: They told me they are working their hardest but...

Jumin: I cannot help but feel that they are just wasting my time.

Yoosung: I thought you were suppose to take a vacation?

Jumin: I am...

 _Jumin paused for a moment when he heard the doorbell ring._

Yoosung: Jumin...why don't you go out for a bit?

Yoosung: get some fresh air

Jumin: I cannot...it seems like I have company

Jumin: Excuse me

 **-Jumin has left the chat-**

Jumin set his phone down beside his laptop and then steadily went to his door. When he opened it he saw V standing there, cane in one hand and a bottle of wine in another. Jumin opened the door wider to let V enter.

"Well, what a surprise." Jumin started, his voice only shook with a bit of relief.

"It has been a while huh?" V started as he walked into the penthouse. "I had heard about MC..." he went to the kitchen table and set the bottle down.

"...yes..." Jumin could only muster up that, almost wanting to deny that MC was in fact missing. He shook the thought from his head. "but I am working to find her sooner..." Jumin could feel V's eyes pierce him, even through his bad eyesight and shades.

"...I was thinking that we could have a few glasses of wine...like in the old days." he spoke as he made himself at home by sitting at the table he set the wine down on. Jumin really didn't want to stop his research nor did he really want to stay in that room for long...but to humor his old friend he went to his cubbart and grabbed 2 wine glasses.

"Why not?" Jumin spoke back to V, coming to the table and now sitting himself poured V a glass of wine before himself. It was silent for a few minutes, only the sound of sipping had floated in the air until the silence was broken.

"You know...I just came back from my trip. I had no idea about what had happened. I would have been here sooner had I known..." V said, playing with his wine glass a bit, his voice filled with sadness. "Please let me know if I can help in any way." Jumin spun his wine in his glass while watching it.

"I appreciate the offer, but I have a handle on the situation." Jumin spoke back.

"...by making Luciel do research?" V asked. Jumin stayed silent. "He tells me that your focus on finding MC has become...obsessive." Jumin could not help but feel a bit offened by this.

"Obsessive? I hardly call it that. I have been spending a good amount of time on finding my wife..." a pause, another stab, "...I do not think the police are taking this case seriously." he sipped his wine. V only leaned in a bit more.

"I am sure that is not true...it must just be a hard case to solve. They are only human Jumin...you are only human. When was the last time you had a full nights sleep? I can sense that you have not been sleeping. I don't blame you...but don't you think if MC saw you this way she would-"

"I am fine." Jumin quickly ended the subject. Since when did everyone care about his sleeping habits? "How was your trip?" Jumin sipped his wine once more, now emptying his glass. V sighed as he thought about his words carefully.

"...it was good. It was nice and sunny, and it felt nice outside. The sun was nice and warm...but you know it rained for a few hours one day." Jumin was a little confused about the topic at hand.

"It rained while you were taking pictures?"

"Yes...it was hard. I was out by myself in the middle of a forest. The air became too cold, and I didn't prepare so I got soaked..." V chuckled a bit. "I had to use my shirt to protect my camera."

"That sounds awful." Jumin tried to sound interested, pouring himself glass number 2.

"It was...especially since these were going to be the last pictures I ever take. I remember getting a bit frustrated and hoping I could change the rain."

"...then it was an important trip for you."

"...yeah, after about an hour of getting upset..I decided to just relax a bit and wait it out. I knew the sun was going to be out again eventually so I waited. After another 30 minutes, it stopped raining. When the sun came out, it was quite the beautiful sight. I took so many new photos..." he stopped and sipped his wine again. Even if this story was lost to Jumin, he still felt a sense of calm fall over him. He figured that having his close friend over for some wine was...much needed. They must have spoke for a few more hours before there was another knock on Jumin's door. This time, when Jumin went to open the door, he saw no one. He looked around to see that whoever was there, left a package. Jumin picked it up to see it was addressed to him. How odd, usually someone from the building would hand deliver any packages to him directly, not leave it at his door for just anyone to grab up. Jumin shut the door behind him and took the medium sized box back to the table him and V were sitting at.

"Who was it?" V asked.

"It was no one, but who ever it was left this at me door." Jumin answered setting the box down on the table.

"Did you order anything?" V asked, fearing that Jumin, in his grief ordered something outrageous.

"No." Jumin simply began to open the box. There was a lot of packing peanuts, so Jumin had to stick his hand in and dig around a bit, some spilling into the table and floor as he dug. He finally got ahold of something and brought it out of its tomb of packing peanuts and into the light of day. Jumin saw that he had a firm grasp on the heel part of a very nice lady's shoe. At first he was confused...did MC order something before disappearing? He looked the shoe over a bit confused when something pinged in his mind. This shoe looked familiar.

"What is it?"

"Its shoes..." Jumin dug through the box a bit more. "...only one shoe? Lady's heel..." when he glossed over it once more it finally hit him why these shoes were familiar. Jumin had bought these shoes himself...for MC for the banquet. Jumin's eyes widened as he came to the realization that this was the missing shoe...the shoe MC had on her foot when she was taken. Without much words Jumin began frantically digging into the box more, moving more and more of the foam peanuts out. V was a bit started by this sudden behavior.

"Jumin, what are you doing? What is wrong?" V's voice grew concerned as Jumin had decided to just turn the box upside down, peanuts falling everywhere. V watched Jumin as he practically dove for a white envelope. Jumin snatched it up quickly and looked to see if there was any return address, a name...anything. He quickly opened the envelope to see a greeting card. The front was of a beachy-scene with the sun setting in the background. Jumin opened the card and read the hand written note. Jumin began to shake in anger.

"...are they mocking me?" Jumin let out a low growl of words. V now standing to come to Jumin.

"Jumin...what is wrong?" V asked placing a hand on Jumin's shoulder.

"...at the crime scene...there was one shoe near the dresser by itself" Jumin held the shoe up to V. "This...this is the shoe's mate...this is the shoe MC wore the night she was taken...they sent me her shoe..." Jumin said, his voice just slightly louder. He shook from V's grasp and threw the shoe away, hitting the wall with a loud thud. "V, while I have enjoyed our time together...I think it is time for you to go." Jumin told V as he placed the card down on the table. V only stood there is shock.

"I can't do that...Jumin please...we can call up the police and tell them what happened. This is new evidence...maybe this is what will help with finding MC." Jumin just began to walk toward his research dwelling.

"Good bye Jihyun." Jumin said as he slipped back into his darkness, leaving V in his kitchen alone. V decided to look at what the card said. He picked it up and slowly looked over the card carefully, his eyes were not too great at the moment. V opened the card and tried to read over what it said. V read it, and could feel his burden and guilt grow with each word. V just set the card down and began to leave, calling 707 on his way out. The card was now open and for the word to see.

 _ **"She is with us in paradise"**_


	10. Day 8 Chatroom Log 2:24am

_[Author's note: it should be worth mentioning that everything in this chapter was totally made up. I don't know much about korean urban legends [as far as a few ghosts ones?] nor do i claim to. I just wanted to make a chatroom conversation that would be...interesting? haha that is putting it mildly but if there is an indecent that is similar to this than i guess its just a funny coincidence? anyways, sorry! back to your jumin angst]_

Jumin had woken up suddenly, having a nightmare will do that. He realised that he had fallen asleep on his couch sitting straight up. He slowly looked around his home, noticing how clean it had seemed. His maid must have come in and out without him noticing, more than likely an order from his father to 'check up' on him. That thought made Jumin's head itch with agitation. He was going to get up to strech his legs a bit when he noticed Elizabeth on his lap sleeping peacefully. Even in the middle of his world being thrown upside down, it was Elizabeth 3rd that helped keep Jumin centered. He could not bring himself to disturb his white angel so he decided to log into the chat. Despite Elizabeth being his center Jumin knew that his real anchor to reality was still missing from his life. He needed something to distract himself while he gave Elizabeth another hour or so before Jumin would force himself up.

 **-Jumin has entered the chat-**

 _He had done so, so very casually. No one must have taken notice of his sudden arrival because everyone carried on with their conversation...this did not bother Jumin._

Yoosung: s-sleeper agents?

707: yeah!

707: for real!

Zen: i didn't think sleeper agent were real...

Zen: sounds too much like a movie

707: i am serious!

707: i was doing some work when i happened on an article about the 'Good Night' project

Yoosung: i thought that was just an urban legend!

707: well these sources look legit to me

707: the article said that about 10 or so years ago, the korean government kidnapped 100 kids

707: all of them around the ages 12-14

Zen: wait

Zen: if this is real then how come no one knows more about this?

707:...it was a secret government project...

707: and i am a hacker

Yoosung: that...makes sense to me

 _How did Luciel come across such an article? Did he have enough time to indulge in such...Jumin had start to write this conversation as pointless. However the more and more he read, the more and more it had began to interest him._

Zen:...sounds fake to me

707: ANYWAYS

707: they took these kids

707: trained them in all sorts of secret agent stuff, like martial arts and torture training and junk

Yoosung: wow! that sounds cool

707: but then they did some sort of hypnosis to make them forget all of these skills until they are needed

Zen: what happened to the kids after that?

707: hmm that is hard to tell

707: about 5 years into the project they got found out and had to shut down

707: i am sure the government 'took care' of them

Yoosung: O.O

Yoosung: that sounds scary!

707: say Zen

707: when did you say you 'ran away from home'?

Zen: when I was still young...why do you have to put it like that?

Yoosung: ZEN? ARE YOU A SLEEPER AGENT?

Zen: what? NO!

707: silly Yoosung!

707: if he was a sleeper agent, then he wouldnt remember he was

Zen: i am not a sleeper agent

Yoosung: OMG

Yoosung: WHAT IF YOU ARE?

Zen: -_-'

707: ah! then you can work with me!

707: we could go on all sort of life-risking missions together!

Yoosung: dont tell me...Seven you are not a sleeper agent too?

707: *shurg emoji*

707: who is to know...I think i am just a regular agent

Jumin: I highly doubt Zen is a sleeper agent

Jumin: However it would be very interesting if he was

Yoosung: JUMIN

Yoosung: HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN LOGGED IN?

 _Jumin could not help but find it slightly amusing that he had gone unnoticed._

Jumin: Since the beginning of this conversation

Zen: I could SO be a sleeper agent!

707: lol

Jumin: I assume that this was just an article you happened on while you were looking over the files I emailed you Luciel?

Yoosung: but you would tell us if you were one...right Zen?

707: it was...after all everything you send me is about kidnappings.

707: it just popped up along my search

Zen: i...well...yes?

707: when we do find out if he is a sleeper agent, it might be too late Yoosung

707: he may just come and get us all~

Jumin: So what exactly make a sleeper agent...awaken?

707: with this exact example...I am not sure.

707: but in most cases it could be any combination of words or triggered by trauma

Yoosung: Combination of random words?

707: yeah

Yoosung: then we better watch what we say around Zen

707: no no

707: it usually is something that is not said in everyday conversations...otherwise sleeping agents would get triggered for no reason

707: something like,

707: THE CHEESE HAS FALLEN, ACTIVATE COB WEB

 **-Zen has left the chat-**

707:...wow

707: i didnt think that would actually work

Yoosung: SEVEN

Yoosung: OMG HE IS GONNA COME AND GET US

Yoosung: HE IS GOING TO GET ME!

 **-Yoosung has left the chat-**

707: LOL

 **-Zen has entered the chat-**

Zen: sorry, my wifi decided to go out for a second

Zen:...did Yoosung leave?

707: LOL

 _Reading the chatroom made Jumin feel like everything was almost normal. He leaned back and crossed his legs, that is when he noticed that Elizabeth has moved from his lap and was now purring in the floor happily. She was playing with a packing peanut from the package he had received earlier. This brought Jumin to a grim reminder and he refocused on the chatroom._

Jumin: Oh, by the way

Jumin: I got a package today

707: oh...V told me about that

Jumin: When did you speak with him?

707: never mind that!

707: I think you need to go back to sleep

 _Jumin took pause. When did V speak with Luciel? What did he talk about? Most importantly...how did he know he just woke up? Jumin stood up a bit suspicious._

Jumin: How did you know I just woke up?

707: V asked me to look after you while he went on another trip...

707: so i hacked into your security cameras in your penthouse

 _Jumin's brow furrowed as he just started to go to the only room in the penthouse that didn't have a camera...the bedroom. He had avoided this room for a long time...but it seemed his saving grace for now._

Jumin: Noted. I will be off now.

 **-Jumin has left the chat-**

Jumin set his phone on the bed and then just looked around the empty room. He had not been in here since the first night MC went missing. Jumin's brain had began to playback memories of him and MC in this room. He glanced at MC's night stand where he mindlessly plugged MC's phone up...she would want it charged for when she gets back. Jumin then noticed the phone had been the only light source in the room. He slowly walked over to see the phone itself was working. It was odd, and it made Jumin's stomach drop a bit at how it seemingly was working itself. Jumin watched as the phone turned on, acting up with a possible glitch. The phone began to log into the RFA app...then it switched to text messages. He watched curiously as it selected Jumin's contact and began typing a message. Before he knew it his own phone got a notification. Jumin collected his phone and then sat on the side of the bed to see he had received text messaged...from MC. Jumin knew it was not MC...yet...maybe she was trying to reach him the only way she knew how? Either way Jumin went to open the messaged he had received and read them over.

 _'I love you!'_

 _'I miss you! I wish you were here with me'_

 _'In paradise'_

 _'Do you want to come see me?'_

Jumin hesitated for a moment. This was very clearly a trick..a cruel trick. He waited a while, weighing the options to see what his next move was. He could tell the police about this...but would that do any good? Would that only serve to provoke the kidnappers to harm MC? Should he tell the RFA? That might prove to be useless also...judging by this attempt the one hacking into MC's phone might be monitoring the chat. Finally, the last option in his mind is to indulge the kidnappers. So Jumin began to text back.

'There is nothing I would like more than to have you back in my arms safely...'

'If you just tell me what they want from me'

'I will give anything to have you back...just name it'

Jumin waited for a response, looking back to MC's phone sitting on the desk. _Ding_. He got a response quickly.

 _'If I told you where I was...would you come and get me?'_

Jumin read the words...of course he would come and get her. He would bring the entire Army to retrieve her. This was very clearly a trap of sorts...what was he to do but continue the conversation

'In a heart beat, my love'

 _'I knew you would...'_

 _'There is a car waiting for you outside.'_

 _'They said for you_ to _come alone...'_

Jumin was a bit confused by this statement as he went to look out the window. There were tons of cars outside...but one car stood out. He had seen the black van from a few days ago, so he instantly recognized it. He knew for a FACT now this was a trap. He needed to call the police. He went to call when another message from his phone.

 _'If you call to police, I will kill her.'_

Jumin froze. What was he to do now? His fingers just moved slowly as he exited the call, then worked to text back.

'What do you want?'

 _'Get into the van. I promise you will see your dear wife unharmed.'_

 _'Do not tell anyone you are going.'_

He took a moment. He looked around the room and made a quick decision. He quickly picked up MC's phone, shoving it in his shirt pocket and then going out the door of his penthouse. He didn't call anyone. He didn't let anyone know what was happening. Jumin did not alert his security he was heading out. They acted quickly as Jumin began to head out into the parking lot. He stopped at the van, and the person waiting for him. The man then opened the door for him. At least the kidnappers had some class. Jumin casually got into the van, meeting another person, handing him a blind fold.

"Must I?" Jumin scoffed. The person nodded as the driver took his spot and began to drive.

"Its required...where we are going to top secret"

"...we will see" Jumin said as he just sat back and folded his arms. A light chuckled was heard from the back of the van as a sudden cloth covered hand went over Jumin's mouth and nose.

"I told you...Savior said he was a bit stubborn. At least he got this far..." the voice said, as Jumin slipped out of consciousness.


	11. Day 9, Mint Eye-Jumin

Jumin came to with the sudden sound of a familiar voice. It was yelling. Jumin's head was throbbing as he opened his eyes to see he was laying on a bed. It was nothing too fancy, it appeared to be just a standard bed with a pink frilly cover. Jumin gripped the sheet as he gained stability to sit up, wanting to face where the yelling was from.

"YOU LIED TO ME! You said you were going to leave him alone if I cooperated with you..." the voice sounded frantic, even hurt. The other party, the one being yelled at just laughed.

"It was not my fault...you did this yourself. Did you think our little game was over?"

"It should have ended with me!"

"...and it will end when we bring the RFA to paradise. Savior really misses having everyone around you know" the receiver said. There was a pause for a moment, Jumin has sat up enough to be noticed. "...so for now...you should have a small reunion with your husband before your ceremony."

"...please..." the one yelling was practically begging. "I will do anything. _Anything._ So please leave the RFA alone...let Jumin go..." He heard his name and instantly knew who was speaking.

"I will do as my savior says...and she wants her friends to have true salvation...starting with you." The other said before leaving, slamming a door behind them. Jumin focused on the the other person, standing at the front of the room near the door. He felt like weights had lifted from his soul as he saw the very familiar silhouette of his one and only wife, MC.

"...M-MC? Is that really you?" Jumin called out, inching his way to the end of the bed to sit properly. MC quickly looked back to him, her frame thinner than he had remembered but still wearing the dress she wore the night of the banquet. MC came running to him and captured him in a tight hug.

"Jumin" was the only thing she said as she began to tear up. Jumin quickly and tightly held MC close to him.

"I...I am glad you are alright." He held her for a while before she pulled away to look into his eyes.

"Why did you let them take you? Why did you come here?" MC asked, taking his hands in her own and holding them tightly and shaking. Jumin was a bit confused, but he really didn't care as long as he had MC here with him now.

"I was told you were safe...that they would tell me where you were so that I could come and get you..." he paused, breaking a hand free to rub MC's cheek. "you look too thin...have they been feeding you?"

"Jumin listen to me, this place is very dangerous," MC paused and came in closer to Jumin. "I need to get you out of here...quickly." MC's eyes rolled over to the window. She stood up and then went to the window to attempt to open it. Jumin watched her prance away, dress flowing and all as she moved. He also noticed the slapping noise of her bare feet hitting the tile floor. Her feet covered in dirt, he thought of how cold they must have been.

"MC, please come here and explain to me what is going on. What is this place?" he asked her, but she was busy trying to open a locked window.

"Damn it...maybe I could break it?" she mumbled to herself. As she tried to it by hitting it, Jumin stood up and began to come to her. MC stopped to look around. "I could break it with something here...but would it attract someone's attention?" Jumin took advantage of her pause and went to her, wrapping his arms around her yet again. Her body was shivering, but why? He looked down to her to see she was yet again on the verge of crying. He silently took her hand and lead her to the bed, and she let him. He sat down, pulling her with him and then held her hands while looking her in the eyes.

"MC, calm down and tell me what is going on..." Jumin asked once more. MC looked away for a second, and then looked back to her husband.

"...remember when we first met? How I hacked the RFA app?" she asked, Jumin nodding. "...these are the ones who were responsible for that. The one I was just speaking with, he was the one who lead me to Rika's apartment, gave me the pass-code, and hacking into the messenger." she paused again to look at the door. "He said that I was to hold a party...remember?" MC looked back to Jumin, her eyes a bit softer. "In a way...I owe him because I got to meet you and the others."

"Then it seems I owe him too..." He smiled, which made MC wince a bit, her heart in pain.

"I had no idea I was a tool to him...after the party was being held he was going to come and collect me. You saw to it that I was...protected." She chuckled a bit thinking back on those times. "I can guess that...he saw a chance and took me back like he planned." MC stopped and faced herself to look forward. "I never would have thought that he would come after you next." She looked back to him with a bit more panic in her eyes. "If we don't get you out now then he will come for the rest of the RFA next."

"Hold on...why does he want you now? Why does he want the RFA members?" Jumin asked while moving some hair out of MC's face.

"I don't know. He says that the savior wants to save them all...I have been here for a while but he says I am being saved soon." MC remembered something. "Jumin, promise me you will get out...or on the least you will never take anything strange."

"I am not leaving without you" Jumin said flatly. This sort of shocked MC.

"Promise me. I want you to be safe. I don't care what I have to do." MC said, a bit firmer this time. "If anything happens to you...I could not live with myself."

"MC I am not making a promise to leave you such a dangerous place." Jumin responded. MC's expression changed from fear to anger.

"Jumin." was the only thing she said. Usually when she spoke his name he would feel a warmth in his chest...but this time it sent a shiver up his spine. "At least promise me that if an opportunity arises to escape...you will take it. It will make me feel better..." her anger dissolved back into sadness. Jumin did not really understand the full situation, nor the real danger that lurks just around the corner. He gripped her hands tightly.

"...If the chance arises...I promise..." he said, MC perking up a bit. "However, do not think for a moment that I will take it alone." He added. MC shrink a bit, but her face had expressed that she was content.

"...I am not sure you have a choice..." MC said under her breath. MC just embraced Jumin. "I missed you so much." She nuzzled her face into his chest. As if all of the stress and worry left his body with her touch, he could feel his body beginning to give back into fatigue. MC noticed his shift in his body and looked back up at him. "...you look awful. Did you rest any while I was gone?"

"What kind of question is that? How could I?" Jumin spoke, wrapping his arm around MC and planting a kiss on her head.

"I didn't sleep well either." MC admitted. "...why not take a nap? Together?" MC asked, her voice low, almost in a whisper.

"...is it safe to do that here?" Jumin was a bit skeptical that they would be left in peace, especially in the situation they were in. MC only nodded.

"He won't be back until after dark...for the most part he has left me alone..." MC said yawning a bit. Jumin smiled a bit, seeing her calm down after her near panic attack made him feel a lot better. However, there was still a small part of him that could not shake the feeling that being so casual was...odd. MC crawled more into the bed, as did Jumin. She laid down, cuddling closer to Jumin. Whatever was happening outside that room left Jumin's mind. He wrapped his arms around MC's small frame, then he rested his head on the pillow as MC rested hers on his chest. He drifted off to sleep quickly, now at ease after days...


	12. Day 9, Mint Eye-MC

MC could not really remember how long they had slept, she only knew she woke before Jumin. She slowly sat up from the bed and looked at her husband...sleeping soundly. She took in every detail of her husband, she could see how he had taken poor care of himself the past week or so. His eyes were complemented with dark circles, his hair even more messy than it normally is, his own body looked thinner than its usual lean self. Jumin normally was a hard-ass about taking good care of himself. She wondered how many times he skipped his usual visit to the gym. She remembered a time she tried to get him to stay in the penthouse instead of visiting the gym. He had neglected her more than usual that week and MC had been...craving her husband. To think it was actually her absence from him to break his habits. MC noticed the clothes he was wearing...his usual pinstripe shirt, un-tucked and wrinkled...seems like he wore it for days from what she could tell. That's when MC noticed the item in his shirt pocket. She went to pull out whatever it was so carefully...to see it was her very phone. She reflected over the night she lost her phone, the night of the banquet. She remembered how full of life Jumin had looked. She had never seen him so electric, so handsome...so happy. She could not help but leave him alone...she would only ruin his mood. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She felt a bit of resentment to the knock, she ignored it for now and then stood up to cover up her sleeping husband. The knock came back again, and she figured she better answer before they wake Jumin. She went to the door and opened it up.

"...MC? Are you alright?" the hooded figure quickly let himself in and closed the door behind him. MC was a bit startled by this and backed off out of fear. They must have noticed, and changed their tone. "MC, it's me...V." he said raising his hood up enough for MC to see. She was truly shocked.

"...no...did they...did they capture you too?" MC felt her knees weaken as she backed up to get support from a nearby chair.

"Not...exactly." V stated. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?" He began to ask countless questions...but one thing came to mind, her glance mindlessly going to Jumin in the bed.

"..." She looked back to V. "Are you here to get us out?" She asked, V looking a bit confused.

"Us?" he asked looking around and then noticing the lump in the bed.

"...They brought Jumin here...how did it end up this way?" MC began to feel guilty again. V fell into shock himself now able to see his friend laying in the bed.

"Did they...has he taken the..." He asked.

"No...he is resting." MC began, "He must have lost lots of sleep...he looks terrible." the guilt deepened it's grasp in MC's heart. V looked back to MC.

"I know. I visited him a few days ago to check on him, I never would have imagined he would have been in bad shape." He paused, "MC we have to get you both out of here soon. They have terrible things planned for-" he was cut off by another knock. "Oh no..." V covered his face back and then waited for the door to open. It was yet again Saeran, with a huge grin on his face.

"How is the lovely couple?" He asked a bit smug, then noticing another Mint Eye member in the room his tone grew annoyed. "HEY! What are you doing in here?" he yelled. MC noticed Jumin began to stir with the sudden noise, that is when she decided to act. She ran up to V and grabbed him by the collar of his robe, only loud enough for V to hear. He had been a little off put by MC's sudden fit of panic.

"Listen carefully. Get him out of here. Do what you have to..." She said before being violently pulled by the arm upwards by Saeran.

"Oh my, it looks like I timed this perfectly...you are getting restless I see." he said putting MC in a headlock. "This is going to be fun." he stopped to look at V. "You...watch over the other...it is time for MC's cleansing ceremony." He spat to V, leaving the room dragging MC with him.

"Y-Yes sir..." was all that V could respond with. The last thing MC saw before leaving the room was V's scared expression, along with Jumin sitting up just to watch as MC was being dragged out. Saeran had released MC from the head lock and threw her in front of him.

"You are a big girl...walk" he said now linking arms with MC so she could not run off. "I will be your escort to your ceremony. I heard that Savior made this batch taste sweet...just for you." he laughed, excited. MC didn't fully understand what was going on, she didn't know what to expect honestly. She found calmness in her mind knowing V was here. She knew that Jumin would soon find his chance to escape and keep his promise to her. She walked with confident strides then. "Oh, someone is excited huh? I am too..." he said to MC as they entered a special part of the building, the basement. "This will be your first time...and hopefully your only time. I know how nervous I felt the first time. I was actually scared...I am surprised you are not." MC just smiled a bit.

"I am at peace." was all she could say to describe how she felt. They walked further until they reached a room, door closed. It had special marking on it, as if to indicate that this room was important. MC studied the detail work as Saeran spoke.

"At peace? That won't go over well, I wonder how much it will take to break you?" he asked as he opened the door the reveal a chair in the middle of the room. Saeran escorted MC to the chair and motioned for her to have a seat. She did as instructed, and he took her hands gently and began to tie them to the arms of the chair. "Don't worry...my savior is going to be preforming your ceremony. She will be loving and gentle with you..." he said finishing up the tying of one of her arms and feet. MC felt fear in the pit of her stomach as she saw a table being wheeled toward her, bottles and bottles of a blue liquid covered it. Out of the corner of the room a new face appeared. MC watched as the woman's long blonde hair seemed to float behind her as she walked up to MC. She wore a black mask, but her green eyes pierced through it.

"Hello MC. It is nice to finally meet you." she said coming closer and then looking MC up and down. "...I never would have thought Jumin would have such...simple taste. I always imagined him dating someone just as elegant as him." She spoke. The words she spoke stabbed MC like a knife. She broke eye contact with the woman to see that Saeran was leaving them alone, closing the door behind him. There was a small silence before MC heard the heels of the blonde woman click as she came forward more and more. "I bet being married to Jumin is hard on you...constantly having eyes on you." she spoke as if she were talking with an old friend. MC found herself suspicious, but even more at ease speaking to her.

"...I don't mind..." MC said quietly. The woman looked to MC as if she were a bit disappointed.

"I can tell you are lying. It does bother you...it would me too" Savior started, beginning to pace around the chair. "To be under the constant watch of the world...the head CEO of a million dollar company, and his humble small town wife." MC knew what she was going for...and it was chipping away at her confidence bit by bit. "It's okay you know...you don't have to lie to me." She pulled up a chair from the far corner of the room and sat it in front of MC. "I won't hurt you. I want to help you..." MC looked her over for a while.

"...why did you bring me here? Why bring Jumin into this..." MC asked, and the woman just laughed a bit.

"I just told you. I want to help you, by helping you find paradise. I want you and Jumin to find peace." she paused. "I actually have Jumin for longer than you." MC just waited and watched, listening to what the woman was saying. "I also know that you feel insecure about yourself. You and Jumin are from different worlds after all." MC looked away a bit embarrassed that she was able to be read so easily. "I can help you never feel bad about yourself ever again." The woman said as she took a bottle from the table nearby. "Please, I bet you are thirsty..." she reached out for MC to take it, but MC hesitated.

"That..." she mumbled. The woman just sighed and gave a heart warming smile.

"This will make all of your worries and fears go away..." she said popping the top off of the bottle, and then gently taking MC's free hand. "I know you might have your doubts but it has brought a lot of people happiness. It could also bring Jumin happiness..." at her words, MC snapped out of the spell, almost being sucked into Her words.

"I won't let you give something like that to Jumin. Let him go!" MC began to swipe at the woman, knocking the bottle out of her hand. The woman just looked at the elixir spilled on the floor and sighed again.

"I was hoping to get this done peacefully since you are a dear friend's wife...but I guess I have no choice but to show you..." She said as 2 cloaked men came into the room next. The men swiftly came to MC, one taking her free and the other placing a firm grasp on MC's face to hold her still. **"Now then, open wide"**


	13. Day 10, 5:38am

**[Just a PSA; pay close attention to chapter titles for the next few chapters. Based on what chapter you pic next will influence the story! or just read all of it, whatever! Enjoy!]**

Jumin had just woken up to see his wife being dragged off in a headlock. This infuriated him, so he sprang from the bed throwing blankets and all out of the way to charge at the man who dared laid a hand on MC.

"MC!" Jumin called. The door had slammed in his face, so he began to beat on the door. Yet again he was too late to save his wife. He just leaned on the door a while longer before he even noticed someone was in the room with him.

"Jumin, we need to escape from this place." the person said, he turned to see V standing there gripping the collar he had just jerked around. Jumin was truely confused and then rubbed his temple for a second.

"V? What are you doing here?" he asked a bit flustered. "Where are they taking MC?" He at V, like that would answer his questions faster. V only went to the door and then used a card from his pocket to unlock it.

"There is no time for that...we need to get out of here right now. We have some time...thanks to MC." V stated peeking out of the door. Jumin could not move his feet forward. He didn't want to escape...not without MC at least.

"Absolutely not...I won't leave without MC." Jumin folded his arms, a bit disappointed in his friend for not thinking about MC as well. V turned back to Jumin, a bit of panic came across his eyes.

"Jumin...MC asked me to get you out...don't make me break that promise to her..." With V's words Jumin was reminded of his own promise with MC. Jumin's brows furrowed a bit as he pinched the bridge of his nose to sooth the oncoming head ache.

"...I cant leave MC again..." Jumin began to protest. V looked back outside the door.

"If you come with me...just to get out of this place...you can go and get help. I will stay and watch after MC while you are gone...you are the only one who can really get help."

"That is not true...you can go and get help just as good as I could." Jumin stood there, reflecting on his words a bit. Could V really go and get help? Jumin looked back up at V. "...why are you here anyways? You seem like you know more than you are letting on..."

"Jumin it is now or never. We have about 10 minutes before one of the other members comes to check on you behind me..." V begged. So he did know something about this place, does this mean he could trust V? Then again he was Jumin's life long friend, he could trust him...right?

 **Does Jumin decide to blindly trust V and escape, keeping his promise to MC?**

 **...or does Jumin decides not to trust MC to V and stay, breaking his promise to MC?**


	14. Break Promise to MC

Jumin knew what he said he would do, but he simply refused. He had been in agony for the past week because he was separated from MC. He had shook his head to V.

"No, I will never leave MC again. You go and send for help...I will stay here." Jumin stated.

"Jumin, are you sure about this? What they plan on doing to MC..." he stopped speaking, which made Jumin frustrated.

"Just what are they doing to her?" he began to get riled up, looking to see the door still cracked open from when V opened it. "I do not understand what or why you are hiding things from me right now. Why won't you tell me what is going on here?" Jumin began to grill his friend. V heard walking just around the corner.

"I...I am sorry Jumin. I will go and get help. Please just...stay safe." V started to leave, Jumin grabbing is sleeve of the cloak he was wearing.

"Jihyun..." he pleaded with his eyes to his dear childhood friend. Before V could get a word out the steps got closer.

"Trust me a while longer...I will get help. Just...don't trust her..." V said before running out the door and closing it behind him. Jumin could not help but feel a bit betrayed. He decided to shake the feeling, as he usually did in V's case. He began to pace the room remembering what V said about MC before leaving. What were they doing to MC? Jumin regretted letting his guard down, allowing MC to yet again slip through his fingers. His worry grew with each step he took until he finally went to the door to try to open it again.

Hours passed, and he went to the door for what seemed like the 100th time. He took his phone out of his pocket again, as he did countless times, to see if maybe...just maybe he had signal. He must have done that for a while...his phone had gone dead. He set his phone on the nearby table and glanced at the window to show that it had went from night to day. Was it really morning? MC had been taken sometime at dusk...Jumin began to fear the worst when he heard the door knob wiggle. His eyes darted to the door, hoping it was MC. However, it was someone else. Someone strangely familiar to Jumin. It was a blonde woman, wearing a black mask. She had entered the room with 2 men, hoods covering their identities.

"Jumin...it has been far too long..." The woman spoke, looking Jumin over with a warm smile. Jumin knew that voice, but it was not the voice he had been hoping to hear. Jumin stood there, silent until the woman turned to the men and excused them from the room. The woman began to come closer, then sitting on the bed's edge. "Please, sit. I would like to catch up with you..." she said tapping the spot beside her. Jumin was far from willing to speak with anyone here, he only turned his back to her and folded his arms to look out the window. "Hmm...I see. Would it help if I told you who I was?" Jumin heard her voice as she began to fidget with something.

"I could care less who you were. All I want to know is where is MC and if she is alright. If you people harmed even a hair on her head I swear-" he said as anger took him as he turned to the woman...he stopped. He could feel that his poker face was beginning to fade when he saw a dead girl sitting on the bed. There she was...Rika. The founder of the RFA, fiance to his childhood friend, and close friend to Jumin...he thought dead. Rika just gave him happy smile.

"I know this must be shocking to you..." She said now standing and coming toward him. "But...I did miss you. I miss all of the RFA." Jumin's mind had suddenly became very tangled. He was confused, hurt, worried...he just stared not moving at the ghost before him.

"But...Jihyun said that you..." He ran his hand through his hair, by now a nervous tick he developed. Rika's face stiffened at the mention of the name.

"I know. He lied to you. I have been alive and well this whole time." Rika came a bit closer.

"Does...does he know?" Jumin asked. Rika nodded.

"He does...in fact he has visited me a bit. It is actually pretty pathetic if you ask me." Rika soften her face a bit. "Jumin, I understand you're father retired...congratulations on the promotion!" Rika spoke with her usual enthusiasm. To some extent, Jumin had missed this. He could not really enjoy it at the moment since he was drowning in worry and confusion. Only one thought could center him at the moment.

"Where...is MC?" he asked again, and Rika continued to smile.

"Oh, MC is safe...actually she is better than ever!" she paused and took another step closer, Jumin backing a bit. "She really is something. I never would have imagined that you would marry such a simple girl..."

"MC is not simple." Jumin was quick to correct her.

"My mistake" Rika chuckled, and this somehow pissed Jumin off just enough for him to tense back up. "Come on...relax a bit. You can trust me." Rika said, her words smooth and cool. Jumin suddenly didn't recognize this woman.

"What happened? Why did Jihyun lie about your death? Why are you here? What is this place?" Jumin began to raise his voice, thinking maybe if he spoke loud enough SOMEONE would answer him. Rika slowly held up her hand in a defensive way.

"I would be happy to tell you. Let me start at the begining. See,V lied about me because he was afraid of me." She started, Jumin listened closely. "He was afraid of the monster he created. I left him the moment I knew he could not subdue my true self. He didn't want to deal with me...so he killed me." Her smile dimmed a bit. "He cut me out of everyone's lives just because he could not accept me. He could not accept that I wanted to make people happy in my own way. So, with that I built this place..." Jumin waited a bit.

"...what is this place?" he asked again with a soft force, and Rika was all too excited to answer.

"Why, it is a hospital for the sick, it is a home for the rejected...a healing place for the hurt...it is paradise." she said, that is when it all made sense to Jumin. The card...the texts...he put it all together. He suddenly saw the danger that stood before him in a form fitting black dress. Jumin knew that there was something deeper going on here, but he needed to behave. He needed to make sure MC stayed as safe as possible.

"I see..." he slid his hands in his pockets a bit, trying to think how he could manage this situation as rational as possible.

"I know you must be skeptical...but like the RFA, we have done great things" Rika continued, Jumin going to sit down at the small table.

"I am sure that is what you think," Jumin stated, resting his elbows on his knees trying to process it all. Rika came up behind him, laying a hand on his shoulders.

"I know so. Soon, you will know so too...would you like to see MC?" she spoke like a whisper into his ear, and suddenly he looked up. "I know that V lied to you, covered up the fact I was still alive...even now I am sure he is hiding things from you." Rika planted a seed of doubt into Jumin's head, that was only nursed by his suspicions and speculations. He didn't want to doubt his friend but...why was he hiding all of this? Rika came and knelled before Jumin now, holding something in her hands before him. "I won't lie to you...I only want what is best for you. I want you and MC to experience true paradise. Think about a world where only you and MC exist. No more pain, no more burdens...no more lies." Rika showed a small blue bottle to Jumin, offering it to him. "How about we have a drink together? To mark a special day? Jumin had felt a bit of hesitation, but all rational thought had been clouded. All he wanted to do was see MC.

 _ **========= Day 16, Chatroom Log 3:33pm============**_

Jaehee: Luciel have you discovered anything new?

707: No dice. I thought I had a track on his phone but...

707: it's like it's being blocked

Jaehee: please try again.

707: I have tried at least 10 times Jaehee

707: I keep following the trail but it keeps hitting a wall!

Zen: seriously

Zen: I cannot believe Jumin would get himself into trouble like this

707: he must have been blinded by grief

707: you saw how messed up he was

Jaehee: that is true, but...

Jaehee: it is very unlike Mr. Han to just walk into a unknown van

Jaehee: especially without his guards

Zen: were they not on his tail the whole time?

Jaehee: according to the head of security

Jaehee: Mr. Han left the penthouse unannounced

Jaehee: by the time they had realized what had happened, they had barely caught up with the Van that took him.

Jaehee: the van took some back roads and they lost visual.

707: I have watched the security video over and over

707: it does not seem like he was forced but...

707: could it have had something to do with that package he got...?

 _-Yoosung has entered the chat-_

Zen: Yoosung where have you been?

Yoosung: sorry, but I kinda got scared

Zen: i know it is scary...but we need to focus on finding MC and Jumin

Yoosung: I know but...

Yoosung: I got an invitation

Yoosung: signed by Jumin

Yoosung: AND MC

Jaehee: what?!

Zen: an...invitation?

Zen: for what?

Yoosung: i am not sure...

Yoosung: it says something about a party but it has no address

Zen: an invite to a party?

 _-Jumin has entered the chat-_

707: !

707: JUMIN?

Jumin: whoa...I had almost forgot how to do this

Jaehee: MR. HAN WHERE ARE YOU?

Zen: JUMIN

Yoosung: OMG!

Jumin: I see Yoosung got his invitation first

Jumin: odd...the rest of you should be getting yours in the mail soon...

Jaehee: Mr. Han...is this really you?

Jumin: yes?

Jumin: why do you ask?

Jaehee: it is just...your speech pattern is a bit odd

707: Jumin do me a favor and

707: stay in the chat

Zen: TRUST FUND KID YOU HAVE US ALL WORRIED SICK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?

Jumin: sadly I cannot stay for long

Jumin: i just wanted to stop in long enough for Jaehee to do a thing for me

Jaehee:...Mr. Han?

Jumin: first

Jumin: i want my personal bank account emptied

Jumin: in cash preferably

Jaehee: Mr. Han. Where are you?

Jumin: in paradise

Jumin: then i want you to bring it with you when you come to the party

Jaehee:...what party?

Zen: your BANK ACCOUNT EMPTIED?

Yoosung: is...that what this invitation is for?

Jumin: yes and yes

Jumin: I have something that I wish to invest everything I have into

Jaehee: Mr. Han, your father is worried to death about you and MC

Jaehee: Where

Jaehee: are

Jaehee: you?

Jumin:...my father?

Jaehee: Yes

Jumin: why dont i remember him?

Jaehee: !

Zen: JUMIN

Zen: you are not making any sense

Zen: come back home! since you seem so free to chat

Zen: and stop making Jaehee take care of your stupid cat!

Jumin: cat

Jumin: sounds familiar

Jumin: I think you are the one not making sense

Zen: ...

Yoosung: Jumin, what is this party you are talking about?

 _-MC has entered the chat-_

MC: you were right Juju

MC: it was hard to remember

Zen: MC?!

Yoosung: OMG ARE YOU OKAY MC?

Jumin: ah there you are

Jumin: where did you wonder too?

MC: i went to the garden to gather flowers for the party!

Jumin: that is so sweet of you MC~

MC: thank you honey,

MC: but who are you talking too?

Yoosung: MC IT'S US

MC: Yoosung huh

Jumin: MC dear its the people from that group we were discussing earlier

MC: OH!

Zen: do...you not remember us?

MC: I was told to invite them too!

Jumin: I sent the invites already

MC: Good! then can tell you all while I am here!

Jaehee: Luciel are you still here?

707: yea

MC: I was told to invite people from the RFA to this amazing party were are having

Jaehee: MC do you know where the party is being held?

Jaehee: we can't go to a party without knowing where it is

Yoosung: Jaehee...?

MC: OH! I know where that is but

MC: i gotta go, these flowers are sooooooo pretty

Jumin: I will be there to help you soon my love

 _-MC has left the chat-_

Jumin: i better hurry quickly

Jumin: MC tends to get lost sometimes

707: not so fast!

Jumin: ?

Jumin: oh right

Jumin: the location of the party

Jumin: i am told you all must give me your current address so I can send a car for you

Zen: Are you and MC in the same place?

Jumin: why of course

Jumin: she was hard to track but I found her~

 _-V has entered the chat-_

V: Jumin?

Jumin: ugh

Jumin: what do you want?

V: Jumin...listen...you need to stop.

V: I know i was too late with the help...and this is all my fault

Yoosung: V what happened? what is going on?

Zen: V?

Jumin: I will come back later

Jumin: Jaehee remember what i said

 _-Jumin has left the chat-_

V: WAIT

V: no...

Jaehee: V, do you know something about all this?

Zen: you have been gone just as long as Jumin has, where has you been?

707: I think I almost got it

707: but he left too soon

V: this is all my fault

V: I..should end this

Yoosung: end what? TELL US

Jaehee: what do you need to end?

V: Luciel I am sending you coordinates

V: Jaehee, can you gather up some law enforcers...maybe even SWAT level?

Jaehee: I can try but V

Jaehee: tell us what is going on

Jaehee: do you know where MC and Mr. Han are?

V: I do

Yoosung: !

Zen: you waited until now to tell us this?

V: what I was trying to do was protect everyone

V: but she had to go and bring Jumin and MC into her web...

V: I have to go for a while...but

Yoosung: her? who?

V: be warned

V: everything after the point of Luciel finding the location will be shocking to you all

V: goodbye

 _-V has left the chatroom-_

707:...

707: oh, got the coordinates brb

Jaehee: shocking? Why would he say that?

 _ **============Bad End============**_

 _ **[Author's note: this is not the last chapter...Good End chapter coming soon (prob chapter 15 by FF standards)]**_


	15. Keep Promise to MC

Jumin's thought suddenly came to one thought at that moment. He bit his lower lip as he thought it over a while longer.

"Jumin, now or never" V urged him to decide. Jumin just sighed and went to the door. He took one hand and gripped V's shoulder tightly, as if to show V that he would not trust this sort of task to anyone in the world. V broke his sight from the door and met Jumin's.

"Can you promise to keep MC safe?" he asked. V just nodded with a small smile, filled with trust that was built on a lifetime.

"I promise. As soon as I find her I will not let her out of my sight for a moment." V promised, which made Jumin only feel a touch better. He then proceeded with a heavy heart.

"Fine...then what do I do to get out?" He asked, V then opening the door and peeking out.

"Someone is coming soon...we have to sneak out right now..." he said, reaching into his cloak to bring out another cloak, folded up in a small square. "Put this on. It will be easier for you to sneak out if no one recognizes you." V said tossing the cloak to Jumin. Jumin letting it fall as he held it out to look it over before he slowly placed it over his shoulders. When he was ready, V made sure the hood was over Jumin's tired and worn face. V paused for a moment looking him over. "...you look awful..." V told him, then playfully slapping Jumin's face. "No wonder MC was so upset..." He said then pulling the hood over Jumin's face. After everything was in place, V motioned for Jumin to follow him.

With quick haste, the two made it out of the room before anyone could notice. V lead Jumin, as if he walked the halls many times before, feeding the seeds of doubt Jumin's head. However if he wanted to get out of here and save MC, then he needed to trust V. After some long hallways, greeting other 'members' and avoiding others, V had made it to some side exit. He stopped and looked back to Jumin. "Now...if you walk about a mile that way, you should get phone signal..." Jumin pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the black screen, as if looking it over would make the battery life increase.

"My phone is not charged..." Jumin stated. V only nodded and quickly handed him his own phone without hesitation.

"You can take mine. Then, if you go 5 miles from here in that direction there is a cabin. Hide there until you get help." V urged as he shoved the phone into Jumin's hand and pointed into the direction of the cabin, but Jumin could only take pause.

"I can't take your phone...what if you need it?" Jumin asked. V smiled a warm smile.

"You need it more than I do...now go. Hurry." V urged again. Jumin just nodded, not knowing if he would see V again. No, he shoved that thought in the back of his mind and with that, Jumin began to run. He ran on the direction V told him to. Since Jumin's mind was very precise he had no trouble telling how long a mile run would be. Jumin stopped and rested under a nearby tree and just fell to his knees. It turns out that going on a nice mile long run with little sleep and not eating for...who know how long makes your body rather weak. With shaking hands he took out V's phone and called Luciel. With almost quick response time, a panicked voice answered on the other end.

"V where have you been? Why didn't you pick up my calls? Now they say that Jumin went missing too!" Seven began his fussing. "The media is eating this up!" Jumin could not help but chuckle a bit, dryly and in between breaths. "...V? Are you okay?"

"Luciel...it's me..." Jumin said, still in between breaths trying to catch his breathing.

"...wait...Jumin? Why...How...what?" Seven was really confused.

"it is...a long story..."

"Why do you sound out of breath? What happened? Your security cam showed you getting into a van! Are you stupid or something? I thought you had better judgment to NOT talk to strangers with candy!" Seven started to sound like Zen. As amusing as Jumin found this all, he had a mission. He slipped into his buisness persona, as rusty as it felt to him and began to speak.

"I found MC...I need you to make...a few calls for me..." Jumin's head shot back to gain support from the tree behind him.

"MC? Say no more...who do you want me to contact?" Seven asked quickly. Jumin took a moment to catch his breath.

"First, contact any special task force. One that can assemble and act fast."

"I am sure I can drum up one,"

"Next, contact Assistant Kang, have her let my father know that we have everything handled."

"Getting into the chatroom now."

"and finally...if you can track this phone...about one mile from where I am..." he paused to look at the sun. "...it should be south...is where the task force should go. That is where MC is being held. I want her out of there." then, thinking of V he added, "I am not sure what is going on there...but only use force if necessary. No blood." Jumin finished. There was mild clicking from the other end of the line before Seven spoke again.

"...what about you? Do I need to send medics?" He assumed Jumin must have been in danger since his breathing was irregular.

"Medics...send those too..." Jumin added. "I don't know what is going on...but I can tell it is not good. Jihyun told me there was a place I could stay so I will be going there...if you send anyone to me then decide for yourself. I only care for MC's safety..."

"Alright, I have contacted Jaehee, and hacked into the Korean task force...what should I code this..." Seven trailed off a bit, quiet tapping on hit keyboard. "...I just traced your location...what the hell is going on there? It's practically in the middle of no where!" Seven spoke, this conversation slowly becoming one sided. Jumin took in slow breaths as he looked to the sky. "Okay, I think I have a visual on the place...wait...something about this building is odd." were the words that caught Jumin's attention. "It seems like they are out looking for something..." he said, then Jumin began to hear something. It still sounded far off, but it sounded like people calling.

"Mr. Han! Savior wishes for you to come back!" was the voice calling him. Jumin quickly stood up.

"I will have to call you back later. It seems I am being hunted..." Jumin said quietly over the phone as he suddenly hung up. Looking around now to remember which direction he was running in the first place. 4 more miles until the safe house...as soon as the information locked into his brain he then began to run again. He could hear the yelling getting further and further away.

Jumin ran until he could not run anymore. He was now at a fast walking pace, feeling ashamed for being so out of shape. He use to be able to clear 5 miles with no problem at the gym but for whatever reason now...he struggled. He does not really know how he found the place, it was well hidden after all...but he just ran inside, closed the door tight behind him and then fell to the floor...


	16. 3 Months later

**[warning, this chapter contains mental angst and mentions of blood. Sorry, just a warning in advance. also since this is the last chapter...its a biggin]**

It had been 3 months. 3 months since Jumin was recovered from the cabin, since Mint Eye was taken down and since MC was rescued. Everything since that moment had gone by so fast. MC was sitting in the waiting room, reflecting on what she could remember.

She remembered being forced to drink that blue stuff...how it burned like vodka down her throat. She remembered that when it got to her stomach it had felt like the fire was burning her entire body from the inside. No matter how much it hurt, no matter how much they forced into her mouth, MC never gave in. Even as her vision began to fade and body became numb. Her vision was fuzzy around this time, she could only remember bits here and there. She remembers laying in a dark place, writhing in pain a few times...then one time there was someone calling her name. MC remembers that it must have been V because she only saw his mint colored hair. That was the last thing before she woke in an ambulance. It was for only a moment...but she remembers her hand being held very tightly. In spite of the pain surging through her body, it was this one simple gesture that made MC feel at ease. This simple hand was what made her feel grounded as she finally gave in, feeling as if her body would float away if this one hand did not hold onto her's.

MC was released from the hospital 2 months ago. It took a long time for her to become completely clean from the toxin inside her. It took a few weeks for physical therapy to regain her strength. It was hard, but Jumin was there every step of the way. From the moment MC woke in the hospital bed Jumin was by her side. Jumin didn't leave MC's side for a moment. Even when he had to leave for work, when MC had communicated that she was fine and Jaehee convinced him, Jumin tripled security and even hired female guards..you know for bathroom visits. However today Jumin had taken the day off. Today was the scheduled therapy appointment for him and MC. Jumin insisted that they continue to come until MC felt better. However MC did feel better. She has felt better the moment she knew Jumin was safe. No matter how much she would express her feelings, gripping his hands, rubbing his shoulders, even touching his face. Anything she could do physically to express her feelings to him, she would do.

"Mrs. Han," a voice called to her, snapping her out of her haze of thoughts, She looked up to see her therapist was calling her. MC just stood up, and then followed them into the room, and taking her place beside Jumin who was waiting for her on the couch. Jumin gave his wife a worried smile, and MC just smiled back to him and sat close to him. "So, let's start simple. How are you today MC?" The therapist asked, sitting at his desk like he normally did. MC was feeling very confident today, so she was going to end therapy once and for all. She wanted to say that she was super, She was happy and that she felt safe. MC grabbed her husband's hand and then started to open her mouth to speak...words did not come. MC rehearsed the words in her head over and over, 'I am doing great, I am doing great, I am doing great...SAY IT'. MC's lips refused to work, her throat going dry, even burning slightly. After a few seconds, MC looked down, disappointed in herself. Jumin took MC's hand and held it tighter.

See, ever since MC woke in the hospital, she has not said one word. At first MC didn't want to speak because that would mean she would re-live that 'ceremony' However as the days went by she wanted to say so many whatever reason, MC could never muster up the courage to speak. Jumin had somehow understood...but that didn't mean he was not worried.

"It's alright love..." he said stroking her hand. MC looked up to Jumin, and could see the stress in his eyes, not something just anyone would be able to pick up. This made MC's heart sink more into the pit in her stomach. How could she let Jumin down like this? She knew he was loosing sleep over worrying about her. She would wake up late into the night finding him in his home office working away.

"Mrs. Han, I know you want to speak...we all can feel it." the therapist began speaking again, "It just seems like now...is not the time. From what you have communicated to me you seem to feel like you are hitting a wall when it comes to actually voicing your words." he said now standing up and heading to the door. "Maybe today's session we will finally get down to the bottom of what stops you...if you will excuse us Mr. Han..."

MC was cooking dinner for her and Jumin. it was not late evening and Jumin was reading in the den, Elizabeth 3rd napping on his lap. MC decided she would cook something simple...something she had not cooked in a very long time, spaghetti!

'I am making spaghetti for dinner hope you are hungry!' MC texted Jumin. They had made enough progress for MC to be comfortable texting small messages to Jumin...only Jumin. At this point MC didn't even look at the RFA app. After a distance text tone rang, Jumin called to her.

"Sounds lovely honey" Jumin didn't protest to her cooking today, the therapist mentioned that it could be a good outlet for MC. Which MC didn't mind, she loved cooking for her husband. She began to look for the minced garlic for the bread and had trouble finding it. While MC and Jumin were in the hospital recovering, Jaehee called a maid service to clean the penthouse top to bottom, she said it had become a mess in my absence. This was a wonderful thing for the both of them returning home to a spotless environment...however in their cleaning they rearranged all of the kitchen supplies, moving MC's well thought out spice cabinet. They apparently purchased new dishes and fresh food for them as well...bless Jaehee. So MC was looking for something she was not quite sure what it looked like. she flipped on cabinet open and AH HA she found the spices. MC began digging for minced garlic when she found a very familiar bottle. As if in a trans, she slowly pulled it out of the spice cabinet and stared at it for a while. She could not quite place the shape...but it made her spine crawl. She stood there, thinking it over as to why this bottle glass vile bothered her. It was some fancy oil, the bottle looked to be french in origin...a fancy french brand item? With a sudden horrific realization, she placed the bottle in her mind. It was grainy and almost forgotten, but resurfaced to the for front of her mind so suddenly that it made MC tremble. The bottle...it reminded her of the bottle of that deadly toxin she was forced to drink. MC began to tighten her grip on the bottle as memories overwhelmed her. She remembered with each bottle she ingested, the Savior would cut into MC's pride.

 _Why would Jumin marry such a weak girl?_

 _You are so not his type, I mean look at you!_

 _You are really a humble looking girl_

 _You disgust me, I am sure Jumin is embarrassed by you_

 _I feel bad for poor Jumin, he must be strong to have you as his wife..._

MC gripped the bottle tighter and tighter with each sentence she remembered. Tears began to build in her eyes, waiting for the right moment to fall.

 _Jumin MUST be ashamed to have you_

 _Why did you marry him? For money? Or did he feel bad for you?_

 _Jumin should have married someone he could rely on, not someone weak and useless like you._

 _You are not even a trophy wife._

 _You will mess up, you will ruin Jumin's life_

 _You embarrass him on a daily basis._

MC began to remember the night of the party, and how she helped cook...the look in Jumin's eyes. He was embarrassed at the way you looked. That must have been why he made you change your clothes...

 _Everything you do will be a burden to Jumin. You will do the wrong thing, wear the wrong outfit...you will say the wrong thing...and ruin Jumin's life even more than you already have...why not just stay silent?_

MC was snapped out of her trans by a sudden breaking noise, and sharp pain in her hand. MC looked to see she had gripped the glass vial so tight that it broke in her hand...glass now on the ground. She looked at her hand to see where glass had embedded into her hand, blood slowly dripping down her hand. A surge of panic came over her and she noticed Jumin begin the move/

"Love? Is everything alright? Did you break something?" MC could hear him call and begin to move toward the kitchen. MC looked down at the glass... _do the wrong thing_...MC quickly began to pick up the glass, and in a rush she threw the shards in the trash. She could not stop Jumin from walking into the kitchen. "...MC? Is there something wrong?" he asked in a concerned voice, MC had her back to him. What was she to do? Jumin came to her and noticed the blood, which by now was all over her hand and her blouse. "MC! What happened? Why is there blood everywhere?" he asked, the words rang in her head. _Wear the wrong thing..._ MC just went to the sink and began to wash her hands off. She tried to pick out the shards of glass, which with her body now shaking from crying only made it worse. _Why not just stay silent?_ Jumin would quickly but carefully take MC's hand and look it over, then with his free hand he began to wipe the tears off of her face. "Let me help...please..." he asked. MC felt a warmness in her heart at his words and nodded hesitantly in agreement. Jumin would turn the water off and gently pull her to sit at the dining table. He left the room only to return moments later with a first aid kit. MC was a bit surprised at how Jumin knew to grab some bandages out as well as tweezers. His warm hand slowly took MC's injured one and flipped it over for him to see as he began to pick out the shards of glass. "This will sting darling...just hang in there..." he softly spoke. MC was beginning to come down from her high of anxiety as they sat in silence. When it was all finally done, Jumin cleaned and wrapped up the cuts on her hand. Before letting MC go, he gripped her now bandaged hand with both hands and brought it to his lips. "MC, I am begging you...please tell me what is wrong..." his voice sounded strained. MC could feel a self blaming guilt seep into her body. "I want to protect you...I want to help you but...I don't know how. Please...please...just help me help you..." he pleaded kissing her hand and closing his eyes. MC watched him for a while, wanting to speak. Although she could not speak, she had made a decision. MC slowly took out her phone, looking back over her text history with her husband. She began to text him.

'I'm useless' She sent. Jumin was a bit confused, then looking to his phone, and reading over the message. His eyes widened as he read the message and then looked back to MC.

"Why would you think that? You are not useless. You are FAR from it." he began, only pausing to see MC was typing again.

'You lie, I am a mess up.' She sent, Jumin reading, and he looked personally hurt by this.

"MC...why would you think that? I would never lie to you. I think you are the best part of my life." he began to slide closer to her. "I love you...so very much and it pains me to see you say such terrible things about yourself. MC typed again.

'Why did you marry me?' she asked, and Jumin read this over, a bit of a smile on his face as he thought it over.

"I married you because I love you...more than anything else in the world. I would marry you a thousand times more if I could. I would marry you every day until I die." MC began to tear up, typing more.

'You don't feel bad that you married me?' She asked. Jumin took a few seconds to process what he read, then looked back up at MC now sliding even closer.

"I have never felt like I do around you. I feel like there is meaning in my life for the first time in...ever. You make me feel alive."

'Are you not embarrassed by me?'

"Why on Earth would I? I am PROUD you are my wife...look at you! You are an amazing woman with many talents..." Jumin took pause as his face would turn into a slight pout. "I have seen the way other men look at you...I hate it." he looked back to MC, a slight smile on her face now. "I love to show you off...but it also means showing you off to other men. I can live with that as long as I know you are mine and mine forever."

'I do embarrass you. Remember the party?' MC's typing would become more like a conversation than a text message now...progress. Jumin sighed and leaned back a bit.

"...not a day goes by that I do not think about that day. I think back to how badly I treated you...I only thought about myself." This statement made MC confused.

'I must have humiliated you, back in the kitchen' She typed and waited.

"...that was my fault. I wanted you to look your absolute best for something you worked really hard on. I wanted you to enjoy yourself...thinking back I must have made you feel terrible..."

'No, it was all my fault. I am a terrible wife and must work harder to not embarrass you' MC began to tear up, and after reading this message Jumin would take her cheek in his hand and gently rub his thumb across her cheek.

"Honey, where is all of this coming from?" Jumin asked softly. MC began to type out the words...slowly

'The Savior said so' as if admitting this snapped something inside her, MC began to absolutely break down. Silent sobs came from her as Jumin began to read, then he finally came so close to MC that he threw his arms around her.

I do not know where she would have gotten any of those ideas, but let me tell you here and now..." Jumin was now very serious, looking at MC's eyes. "I would never in a million years be embarrassed by you...nor would I ever resent you. You are everything to me, and I could not live without you. You are what is keeping me together though all of this mess." he paused, not really knowing how else to word his feelings just yet. "I don't know what happened while...I was gone...but I can promise you that I will always love you." His words were not that fancy, nor did he really know how else to express his love. A light shade of pink came over his face as if he opened his heart to MC yet again. MC could feel the darkness that engulfed her soul slowly start to fade away. There was only few words to finally bubble out of MC's throat.

"J-Jumin...I love you..." MC said, quietly and a bit dryly. Jumin's eyes widened, and a huge warming smile came across his face as he took MC in for an embrace.

"I love you too..."


End file.
